


Take Care

by shadowhive



Series: Umbrellakink fills [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsessive Behaviour, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: When the first mission of the newly reformed Umbrella Academy goes terribly wrong Diego realises he has to do everything he can to keep Klaus safe.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fill for the kink meme
> 
> The prompt was this one:  
> Klaus is put in serious peril on a mission and Diego saves him. After realizing how close he came to losing him, Diego becomes utterly obsessed with keeping Klaus safe. This could be as sexual as nonnie likes or it could just be extreme brotherly love. So long as it's creepy and fucked up, I don't care.
> 
> Some things I'd die to see:
> 
> \- Diego ties Klaus to his bed to stop him sneaking out  
> \- He feeds him by hand and will only let him have soft food. Extra bonus: he intentionally tries to fatten him up a little because he thinks being so skinny is unhealthy  
> \- Obviously drink and drugs are off limits  
> \- He bathes Klaus and even hovers close by when Klaus needs to relieve himself  
> \- If any of the siblings try to intervene he takes it as a threat and attacks them until they back off  
> \- He often tells Klaus how useless and weak he is because he wants Klaus to only rely on him  
> \- He spanks Klaus if Klaus tries to protest in any way - he doesn't necessarily enjoy this, because it's hurting Klaus, but he figures it's better than the alternative of Klaus being put in danger again.
> 
> Ideally Klaus wouldn't really want this but he's still traumatized from what happened on the mission so he basically submits to this treatment (with the occasional protest.)
> 
> I tried to cover as much of it as I could, but didn’t cover all of the things.

Diego paced outside the room, filled with nervous energy. He knew if he stayed still he’d be shaking. He closed his eyes, his palms rubbing against them, wiping the tears away.

It had happened so fast.

It had seemed a routine first mission for The Umbrella Academy, with a bunch of criminals were robbing an amusement park. They weren’t the sharpest tools in the box, just armed with guns (and who even robs an amusement park anyway?). It was over in a matter of minutes, with all of them dead or otherwise incapacitated. Job well done, day saved.

And then the robots appeared.

They were at first seemed like innocuous things as they floated towards them... and then sharp blades and guns extended from their bodies. It was clear they were nothing to do with the robbers, these were too sophisticated for the two bit criminals. They also targeted the academy, ignoring the screaming public of the police that had arrived on the scene.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur of destroyed machinery, screams and fire.

He should have done more.

He looked up as the door opened, mom appearing and looking serene in the doctor’s uniform that she wore in this role. There was blood over the white, but he tried not to look at it. “Muh-muh-mom...”

“Diego sweetheart, my sweet boy.” She smiled at him, reaching over and stroking his arm reassuringly. “Klaus is going to be fine, he just needs some rest and to be taken care of.”

Diego breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a grateful hug. “Th-thank you muh-mon.” 

Grace stroked his hair gently, before pulling back from him. “It’s no trouble Diego. You can see him if you’d like, just try not to disturb him ok?” 

“O-ok... thanks mom.” Diego smiled, entering the room as she went to change. Klaus was laying on the operating table, his body covered up by a sheet. Diego could see his stitches, on his shoulder on his face. He knew there were more under the covers, hidden from view. He closed his eyes, tears falling as he whispered. “I’m suh-sorry Klaus... don’t worry, I’m gonna tuh-take care of you.” He sat beside Klaus’ bed and sobbed.

***

A Ferris wheel on fire as the crowd screamed.

“The Umbrella Academy must not reform!” Robot voices screamed as they unleashed their carnage.

Klaus screaming as one of the saw blades cut through him.

Diego holding him in his arms, rocking back and forth, crying out for help as he bled over his uniform.

***

Diego wakes up in a sweat, gasping. He suspected his dreams would be plagued by what happened for a long while yet. He sighed softly, rubbing his face and looking over at Klaus. He looked so peaceful, sleeping on the bed that he’d been moved to after mom had come back. If it wasn’t for the stitching he’d look like his usual self, his usual, beautiful self.

He’d always thought Klaus was beautiful. He loved how open he was, how very much he was unashamedly himself. He’d thought for the longest time what it would be like to kiss him when they were kids, had even considered asking him. Then one day he got his confidence up, vowed to go to him when they were alone and ask him. It wasn’t to be though.

That was the day Ben died and everything went to shit.

He shook that thought from his head, looking over at the man he had become. Those old feelings had resurfaced again since they’d met up again at dad’s funeral. He’d lost count of the amount of times he’d thought of kissing him, or touching him while Klaus was wearing that dress and ridiculous fur-lined jacket. His mind had supplied him with a litany of things he wanted to do with his brother, from fucking him against a wall to holding him close as he slept in his arms.

He looked at Klaus, wishing he could reach over and touch him more than ever. He didn’t want to disturb him, not when he needed to rest like he did, which meant all he could do was watch him sleep. He sighed, shifting in his seat slightly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Diego?” He shifted his hands instantly, smiling at the sight of Klaus looking at him, his curls falling over his face.

“Klaus, you’re awake!” Diego smiled, shifting from his seat to kneel beside the bed, looking him in the eyes. “H-how do you feel?”

“Ok, a little groggy...” Klaus moved on the bed slightly, letting out a soft groan as he sat up. He noticed his stitches, reaching up to run his shaky fingers along a row of them. “Fuck... well at least I’ll have a badass scar like you.” He smiled a little at his comment, but then his eyes found Diego and he looked concerned, almost scared. “You are here right? You’re not...”

“I’m ok Klaus.” Diego smiled at his concern, reaching out to touch his hand to confirm that he was alive. The touch seemed to soothe him a little, so he settled back down against the sheets with a sigh. “Everyone’s alright, you got the worst of it.”

Klaus snorted, rolling his eyes. “Just my luck, first mission back together and I’m the one that gets fucked over.”

“I’m suh-sorry...” Diego stuttered out the words the guilt that he felt slipping out as he squeezed his hand. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to come...”

“Shush Diego. It’s ok.” He placed his other hand on his, stroking his fingers slowly. “I was ready, you just gave me the confidence to do it. And I don’t blame you for that, not for a moment.” Diego smiled, nodding to himself. “Now that we’ve got the mushy stuff out of the way, could you see if I can have anything to eat? I’m starving.”

“Sure, I’ll go get mom.” Diego smiled, though he was reluctant to leave him alone, he knew it was for the best. He had to take care of him.

***

“Now remember Diego, he can only eat soft foods. At least until he gets his strength back up. Be sure to make sure he knows that.” Grace smiled at him, handing him a shake that she had made for Klaus. “This will help speed his recovery up, ok sweetie?”

“Thanks mom.” He clutched it tightly, taking the one that she had made for him. He didn’t want to eat in front of Klaus, to give him the temptation when he wasn’t ready for it. 

“You’re such a good boy.” She smiled, kissing his forehead gently. “I know you’ll take good care of him.”

Diego smiled, those words still in his head as he left.

***

Klaus had grumbled about it that first morning, but he had accepted that it was what was for the best. Over the next few days Diego spent virtually every waking moment doting after his brother, only leaving when he had to get food or to use the bathroom.

Ben would help to give him breaks sometimes, encouraging him to stretch his legs for an hour or so. Diego took him up on his offer eventually, knowing Ben was only looking after them. He’d find him reading to Klaus, or just talking. It always made him smile.

Even in the time away Diego was coming up with ways that he could take care of Klaus once he was better. After all, he didn’t want to lose him, not again.

He made modifications to Klaus’ room, including permanently locking the windows as well as adding locks to the liqueur cabinets downstairs. A few other things were on their way too which would help keep him safe, because he was never going to let anything happen to him.

Never again.

***

“Mom says you’ll be ready to head to your room tomorrow, if you feel up to it.” Diego says to him over one breakfast, watching Klaus as he drank his morning smoothie. He’d took it upon himself to add a few more things to it, things that would help Klaus go strong, help him put some weight on. Diego felt he sorely needed both of those things, especially if he was going to heal.

Klaus smiled, stretching his limbs out on the bed. He was looking much better, much more like himself. He still had the stitches in and he’d likely be scarred for life but he could move again without wincing. “Thank fuck, I was losing my mind being here. No offence to you and Ben but I wanna stretch my legs a bit.” Klaus looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Is everything ok?”

“I was wondering if I could... ask you something.”

“You know me Diego dear, I’m an open book. Although if your questions are about maths or the moon I’m not your guy.” He giggled at his own joke, a sweet, lyrical sound. It made Diego smile. “Ask away.” He waved his hand at Diego, a smile on his own lips.

“I realised something these past few days, something that a part of me has always known, but almost losing you put it into focus.” Klaus looked at him, giving him his full and complete attention. He placed his hand over Klaus’, stroking his fingers over his soft skin. “I need to keep you safe Klaus, because I really don’t want to lose you, not again.” He felt tears start to prick his eyes and Klaus reached out, gently brushing his cheeks with his fingers. The touch was nice and he leaned into it, almost without thinking.

“I don’t intend on ending up in here again and I know you’ll take care of me.” Klaus met his gaze, smiling at him. Diego couldn’t help but think how beautiful his smile was and how much he wanted to just lean in and kiss him. He wanted to so much, but he doubted he’d be able to control himself once he got a taste and then...

No, it could wait until he was fully recovered, when they’d have all the time in the world. He smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

***

“Fuck, why does this place have so many stairs!” Klaus groaned as Diego helped him into his room, an arm around his waist to help keep him upright. He’d spent some time in the lounge, socialising with his siblings for awhile before deciding it was all a bit much. He sighed in relief as he fell back onto the bed, eyes lidding. “Why did the old man never get a lift installed?”

“Because he was a sadistic bastard.” Diego felt himself hate the man that they had been made to call father again, but he quelled it down just as quickly. “Just rest now.”

“I will.” Klaus smiled, but didn’t open his eyes. “Thank you Diego, for everything.”

“It’s ok. I’ll be right here if you need me.” Diego kissed his forehead, gently pulling the covers over him before moving to settle into the seat beside his bed. 

Klaus was asleep in moments, Diego following only when he was sure he was settled.

***

Things were not much different than they had been when Klaus was recovering in the medical room. Diego would stay with Klaus most of the day, helping him with whatever he needed help with. He helped him change, helped him bathe, helped him down the stairs. Every morning, lunch and dinner he’d bring him his food, helping him eat. Klaus doesn’t need his help for that anymore, but he lets him do it anyway.

Diego can feel the others watch him when he does it, but he doesn’t give a shit. They don’t care about him, not really, not like he does.

Thankfully none of them comment on it.

Klaus didn’t seem to mind not being allowed to drink. He’d already given up drugs to train up, so when Diego told him he shouldn’t drink ‘for his recovery’ he went along with it. If he noticed he’d put on extra weight he didn’t say anything about it, but Diego thought he looked good. He looked healthy, despite the clear scars that now marred his skin. It was a constant reminder of how close he had come to death and he was starting to wear them as a badge of honour. The others, Diego noticed, were starting to respect him more because of it. 

Why did it take bad things to happen for them to take him seriously? A part of him was pissed off about that, remembering how most of them would roll their eyes and make fun of Klaus. It had eased off after he’d manifested Ben, before the time jump had returned him to them. They’d realised then that Klaus was stronger that they had known, had been through more than they could appreciate.

It was a shame it took so much but at least they were starting to appreciate him for who he was. 

***

“Mom says I’m ok to go out today.” Klaus says from where he’s sitting on the bed, swinging his legs restlessly. “I mean out, out, not just around the courtyard again. We should go somewhere, you know, to celebrate.”

This was something that Diego had been dreading for so long. The house was a controlled environment, a safe one, with the only concerns being his siblings or Klaus tripping over his own feet. Out there, there were other threats, other things that could hurt him. Other people. He shuddered at the thought trying to stop the images that were playing in his mind.

Of course Klaus wouldn’t see those things, wouldn’t even think of those things. He was a free spirit but there was also something about him that was almost childlike. He’d blunder into a situation that he couldn’t handle, or he could get tempted by the alcohol or drugs that he had been drawn to all his life.

Diego couldn’t, wouldn’t let that happen.

“How about we do something else, just us.” Diego suggested, his voice soft as his eyes met Klaus’.

“You’ve been so good to me Diego, and I really do appreciate it, but I don’t need you with me all the time. I think I could scream if I don’t go out and...” 

Diego reaches over, squeezing his knee and looking him in the eyes. “I don’t mean staying in and just hanging out, watching tv while you knit Klaus like we usually do.” That had taken some convincing and Diego had only let him do it when he was sure that the needles couldn’t damage him. Klaus had seemed bemused by that at the time by it all, like he always was. 

Their eyes met and Klaus whispered, voice soft. “What do you mean?”

Diego swallowed and leaned in, shifting his hand to stroke his cheek as they kissed. It was soft and hesitant, and he braced himself for Klaus to push him away. He didn’t though, instead he melted into the kiss, looping his arms around him and holding him closer. Diego relaxed, grateful that he wanted this as much as he did and when he pulled away, because he knew Klaus needed to breathe. “I could be persuaded to stay if there’s more kissing.”

Diego couldn’t suppress his grin as he kissed him again, gently pushing him down onto the mattress.

Kissing Klaus was even better than he’d imagined and it was like kissing no one else. His lips were so soft, his tongue so eager and skilled. His eyelids fluttered and he stroked along his sides, being careful not to touch his scars. 

“You’re so beautiful Klaus.” He whispered against his lips, his thumbs stroking his hips. They’re less sharp than they were before, his belly slightly softer, which made Diego smile in satisfaction. “I want to take care of you, to make you feel good. Can I Klaus?”

“Yeah.” Klaus breathed in sharply, nodding, his soft curls bouncing. They suited him and Diego couldn’t help but run his fingers through the curls. “I need it.” Diego knows, knows he hasn’t been able to touch himself since he hasn’t had much time alone to himself since before the mission. Diego smiles, sliding Klaus’ skirt up his thighs, his fingers dancing up his leg towards his pantie covered crotch.

Klaus wasn’t the first guy he’d been with. When he’d trained to be a cop there was a gay bar nearby that he frequented, with him frequently fumbling in bathroom cubicles or the dark alley behind it. The guys were all slim twinks, some with soft curls or pretty make up. He’d not connected it with Klaus, not right away but looking back it was so obvious he felt like a fool.

He can’t help but wish now that he hadn’t wasted time with them, when he could have had the real thing.

Diego purred as he tugged the soft lace of Klaus’ underwear down, his fingers wrapping around his cock and starting to stroke him. His lips found Klaus’ again, the kiss is hotter now, hungrier as he pumps him. “Yeah Diego fuck...” He feels his legs part wide underneath him, the fabric of the skirt rustling from the movement of his hand. “S’good...” He sighed, his head tilting back against his soft pillows. Diego instantly took advantage of the expanse Of neck on display, kissing along the pale skin.

Klaus looked even more beautiful like this, his lips parted as he moaned, his hips rutting against his hand. “You look so pretty...”

Klaus gasped in response, his eyelids fluttering. Diego knew that he’d be able to cum from his hand alone and he was fine with that. They could work up to more, take it slow. As much as Diego wanted to push him back and sink his cock into him he didn’t trust himself not to get too rough and hurt him. Klaus probably wouldn’t mind, in fact he was fairly certain he’d beg for it if asked.

“Come on, cum for me Klaus. You’ve done so well for me, wanna feel it, wanna taste it.” Klaus groaned, his whole body seeming to arch up off the bed as he came. Diego wished that the skirt wasn’t in the way so he could see him paint the fabric, but just the feel of his cock pulsing still incredibly hot. When he removed his fingers from him they were sticky, glistening in the light. “Fuck Klaus, you really needed that huh?”

He nodded and Diego could see his orgasm had left him breathless, boneless. Diego examined his fingers closely bloke slipping them into his mouth, getting his first taste of him. His own eyelids closed and he reached between his legs, his fingers undoing his pants and pulling out his erection. With his free hand he strokes his hard cock, tugging himself quickly as he looked over Klaus.

Between the sight and taste of Klaus, as well as his own pent up arousal, it didn’t take long for him to staying the outside of Klaus’ skirt, his whole body shaking from the force of his orgasm. 

Diego smiled, kissing him lazily, stroking the side of his skirt gently. “Mmm we’ll have to change you out of this.”

“Mmm...” Klaus agreed, eyes lidded and face happy. Diego could tell he’d be asleep soon, thoughts of going out completely out of his mind.

***

Hand jobs and kisses slotted in nicely among their daily schedule. They’d do it most often once Klaus woke up, or before he went to sleep at night, but sometimes Klaus would get hard and needy at other times, like when Diego bathed him. Bath time now ended with Klaus’ cum swirling among the warm water before spiralling down the drain.

Diego was kissing him against the his bed, his fingers cupping his crotch when the klaxon went off. Diego groaned in annoyance. Things had been blissfully quiet these past weeks, which had meant Diego could give Klaus his full attention. He’d always known it would happen sooner or later but he had hoped for later.

“Diego... you have to go.” Klaus whispered, voice soft as Diego pulled away, pointing his arms up above his head. “People need you.”

“I know.” Diego whispers back, nodding in agreement. Whatever was going on, it could come here. Could hurt Klaus. He had to stop it, whatever it was. But first... “I need to keep you safe.”

Klaus looked confused as Diego held his wrists against the sheets with one hand. He wasn’t Luther, but he didn’t need to be that strong to hold Klaus in place. With his free hand he grabbed the padded cuffs he installed on Klaus’ bedposts while he was recovering and easily slipped his wrists into them. “Diego what are you doing?” Klaus’ eyes were wide now and Diego stroked his arms, kissing him in an attempt to soothe him.

“It’s ok baby, I just need to know you’re safe.” Diego smiled down at him, quickly spreading his legs and securing his ankles in place. Klaus was struggling, fighting against the restraints, but Diego knew he wasn’t strong enough to escape. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“Diego wait!”

He left the room, locking the door before going to grab his knives to deal with the latest threat to the city.

*** 

Diego was exhausted as he made his way back to Klaus’ room. The Academy has dealt with the latest threat, a bunch of criminals that had tried to steal some art from the museum. It had been bold of them to try it during daylight, but the criminal element was rarely known for sense.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he crouched down beside the bed, his fingers undoing the restraints. It was clear Klaus had fought more when he left and his cheeks were slick with tears. His heart ached at the sight and he leaned down, kissing along his ankles. “I wish I’d had time to explain, to tell you why I had to do this.”

Klaus looked at him, looking skeptical but he didn’t speak. Diego took that as an indication he would listen, so he decided to continue. He shifted, sitting beside Klaus, reaching down and stroking his cheeks gently to rub the tears away. “I love you Klaus. I love you so much it hurts. Seeing you in pain, bleeding, close to death... I couldn’t take it. So as you recovered I realised what I had to do: I need to make sure this never happened again. So I stayed with you, I took care of you, I changed you and fed you. And look at yourself, look how healthy you look now compared to how you were before.”

Klaus looked down at himself, then back at Diego, realisation dawning across his face. 

“While Ben kept you company I made a few changes around the house. I added locks to all the liquor cabinets. I added these cuffs to your bed in case I needed to go on a mission. I made sure your window was sealed shut.” Klaus gasped at that, his eyes widening again. “I couldn’t risk anyone coming in and hurting you. Or.... you’ve been doing so well Klaus, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. The drugs you used to take are poison Klaus, they held you back. They hurt you.”

Klaus was clearly watching his every word, taking it in. Diego closes his eyes, taking a breath, feeling tears form in the corners of his own eyes. “Life has treated you like shit Klaus. R-Reginald locked you up and you got high to hide the pain of the torment he put you through. I should... I should have done more. We should have done more. But now I want to make it up to you. You need someone like me, someone who will take care of you. Someone who who will treat you like you deserve. I’ll give you the world Klaus, all you have to do is let me take care of you. Please.”

Once he finishes his hands reach up, undoing the cuffs around his wrists. He’s not sure what he expects to happen. Klaus could push him out, or run and tell the others. Diego would hate it, but he wouldn’t stop him either. He could take care of him even without being his lover. It would hurt not being able to touch or kiss him, but he’d do it.

He’s not used to Klaus being like this, being this quiet. He’s fairly sure he’s never been quiet this long in his entire life, apart from when he’s been sleeping soundly. “Klaus please, just say something baby.”

Klaus doesn’t say anything, instead he sits up, closing the space between them until their lips meet again. The kiss is different to all the others, it’s soft and gentle, almost sweet. Klaus’ fingers brush his face and Diego hisses when they catch the fresh cut across his cheek. It’s shallow, nothing serious but it still stings.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. Then we can talk about this some more.” Diego finds himself nodding along to his whispered words and Klaus takes his hand, tugging him out of the room. “Someone has to take care of you as well.”

Diego smiles, squeezing his hand as he lets Klaus take the lead.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are the best
> 
> The ending is something I had trouble with, so I left it a little open. Diego’s admission is something that shocks Klaus because although his behaviour has been creepy, no one has ever taken care of him or even wanted to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981160) by [FantasySwap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap)




End file.
